


Finding Comfort/ Worthy Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Mjolnir - Freeform, Self-Worth, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author of story needs comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort/ Worthy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so drained guys, slept in and am still trying to recover. I really wanted a comfrot story with Thor and I also wanted to see if I'm worthy of lifting Mjolnir. That was inspired by the clip from the Age of Ultron here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou4yoD-9wL8 incase you guys haven't seen this movie, it's amazing. And I love this clip. Hope you all enjoy this, con-crit is always welcomed. I'm Thor's girlfriend in this.

I was looking at the door to my room when Thor walked in, he could tell I was drained from crying. He didn't say a word just sat next to me on my bed and held me close in his arms.

"Valkyrie, how may I make thee smile my lady?" he asked tenderly caressing my hair. "You're already here for me, it's all I need" I said in a quiet voice.

As we laid there in each other's arms, my eyes drifted to Mjölnir who was on the floor next to the bed. "You have affections for her do you not?" Thor asked. "If that's your way of asking; do I like Mjölnir then yes, I do" I said with a small smile.

 He chuckled a bit, "You may try my Valkyrie" he offered. "Thor, I'm not worthy of touching it let alone holding it" I said feeling tears in my eyes.

"My Valkyrie, do not weep you are worthy my love, you are worthy of all that is good" he said holding me tightly. "Thor, I don't want to rule Asgard or have your power besides it feels heavy just looking at it" I said wiping my tears.

"Valkyrie, why not try? I am offering you this from the bottom of my heart whatever the outcome I will be proud of you" Thor said kissing my temple.

 "You're amazing" I said gently kissing his heart. I got up from the bed watching him smile at me; I walked over to Mjölnir letting my fingers touch the handle. "Thor I…" I was unsure. "Go on Valkyrie" Thor said encouragingly. "Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded. I took a deep breath and let my fingers wrap themselves around the handle. I started to pull and without warning it suddenly felt light in my hand. To my surprise I lifted it and then placed it back down.

"Thor…I…I mean…how?" I asked shocked. "Did I not tell you that you were worthy my love? I was right, you are worthy of not only holding Mjölnir but of good sweet lady" he said smiling as we both hugged kissing each other deeply and slowly. He'll never know just how worthy he made me feel, though I had a feeling he already did.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
